Princess Trap
by mutestraw
Summary: Anna's twin brother got himself an engagement, arranged by their father, to a princess he never met before, Elsa. Scared to do his responsibilities, and soon to be king, he seek help from Anna. So they switched. Now Elsa have no idea she met Anna instead of Andre. Because she sure fell inlove with the 'prince' she met.
1. Alteration

"Please Anna.."

"No."

"Pleeeease, pretty please?" The prince begged on his knees just to get the princess to say yes. But Anna still refused his plead. The prince is now desperate. "Alright, how about I give you my desserts for a month."

Anna now has her full attention to the prince pleading behind her, completely ignoring what she was doing a little while ago which was combing her hair. She eyed the prince from her mirror. Raising one eyebrow at him, which failed and ended up raising both of her eyebrows. "Hmm good one, but still no." Anna hoped the prince would still beg and offer her more.

"Ugh, fine! A year? A decade? Century? Oh hell, until I die! Just please help me out on this!" The prince almost yelled. "Come on, that's a lot of chocolate." He added. The prince felt a little confident at his offer, returning to his calm self. Having an idea to try reversing the offer. "Okay you don't have to, I changed my mind. This is really-"

"Stupid." Anna interrupted. "I don't know why you think you're idea would work. And for gods sake, what you plan in that one week." Anna is now standing, towering over the kneeling prince in front of her. Both hands on each side of her hips. "I don't think a lifetime supply of chocolates would still make me want to cut my hair!" She lied though, she would do anything for chocolates. Well as long as she can do it.

"Just a week.." The prince said almost a whisper, staring at the floor, tearing up. "Y-you're right, this is really stupid, I'm sorry for asking such a thing. Its just, I really am not ready for this, getting engaged and married, oh even be a king! Time would fly and I'll be surprised that I'm already old still reading loads of papers, in a dusty room, by the window, where I could see the world out there that I didn't get the chance to explore!" The prince tried to make Anna feel a little guilty.

Which worked. "Gaah, fine! But only for a week! Do what you want, Andre. Just be sure to return in a week, or else I would not go easy on you!"

Andre quickly rose from his position and hugged his sister tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" With that, he quickly ran out of her room, pulling her along, to his room. Where they stayed there preparing Anna to be a prince. For a week.

He already have a fake letter ready about Anna visiting Corona so their father wouldn't suspect Anna's absence. With no doubt, the twins both agree that their father wouldn't notice a thing about their switch. Since from their childhood until now, their father still have a hard time telling them apart. Andre and Anna looked exactly the same. Except for Anna's hair that was longer, which now look exactly the same as her brother.

"Wow." Both of them said at the same time. Anna giggled at that. They still have that tendency to say things at the same time. They really are like the same person. Andre isn't that manly and Anna isn't that much girly, they're like a mixture of both. They share the same interests since their childhood. They're practically best friends who knows each other too well. No secrets.

Anna stared at her reflection, even though she knows to well of how much they looked alike, seeing herself in front of her eyes with her brother's hairstyle and clothes, she's seeing her brother, not Anna. But Andre. Prince Andre of Arendelle. Soon to be King and married to a Princess named E.. Ella? Elphie? Oh, Elsa. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. Its been to long since she last impersonate her brother. Only to do mischief things for fun. But now its for a serious matter.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for my poor grammar, really not that good at english OTL


	2. Impression

**A/N: **ohmygod, this is my first ever fanfic. this is a mess. im sorry i didnt even think this through ;-; BUT THANKS FOR GIVING IT A TRY! i just wanted to do something about this au that keeps me up all night u.u

the summary's a bit misleading. just to be clear, this would be more on to Anna's POV. And will try my best to do Elsa's POV too. Andre would have a very little appearance. just need him for the plot. oh and in the future i guess? Might add genderbent hans too.

* * *

Here she was standing in the middle of the ballroom, with her dancing instructor, rather her brother's dancing instructor and some bunch of people behind that musical instruments. Ten minutes passed, she started wondering why the lesson haven't started yet since she was late herself, not really a morning person. More likely she started wondering why she's here in the first place. Oh, right. Her brother isn't a fan of dancing. He skipped almost all of his lessons. Lessons that are very useful when it comes to celebrations such as his future wedding. And that made Anna feel irritated and relieved, by the fact that her brother used her to also take his lessons and a little safe, knowing that his dancing instructor isn't quite familiar with the prince, which explains why they haven't suspected anything since she arrived impersonating her brother. So why isn't it starting yet? She want to get over it as soon as possible.

Anna cleared her throat, hoping she still have the ability to copy her brother's voice. "Where's my-" She cringed at how feminine that sounded. Coughing then clearing her throat again, maybe thinking she have a cold would excuse that voice. "Where's my partner?" Anna smiled at how perfect she delivered those words just how she imagined her brother would say. She was quite nervous having a dance partner due to its close contact afraid that she might get caught. But there's nothing she can do about it.

"The princess will arrive shortly, your majesty." The instructor quickly assured her.

Anna stared wide eyed at the instructor, clearly not prepared for this event. "Princess? You mean the princess? That my- I'll soon marry? That princess?" _Oh god what's her name again._ Her voice started to sound angry. Her stupid brother did not warn her about this, he obviously forgot to inform her. She thought impersonating her brother for the princess's visit would only require her to visibly be present to them or spoken to, but not touching to. What would she do if that princess would see through her facade? Now she's internally panicking. _No. She haven't met my brother yet. I can do this. For my chocolates. But I'm still gonna kill him for this._

"Yes, your majesty. It seems they purposely didn't inform you about this." _You're safe for now Andre._ "They said this would help you two get close and bond with each other." _So much for formally introducing ourselves and go straight to holding each other while we dance._ Anna groaned and straighten her posture, readying herself to be a prince, a man, to lead the princess. There's no turning back now. So far she managed to fool these people in this room and the maid a while ago. But the difference is they are all about three meters away from her.

_Maybe I can dance without her touching me or me touching her._ "Okay." She let out with a sigh. Now she is quite thankful for all the lessons she attended to. Even though she's not that good. A clumsy princess after all, but she can be graceful if she wants to. Its just way more fun messing with the instructor or her partner. I guess its the same thing, just a different perspective since she would be the man and not the woman. She can do this, she just have to prove her dominance to the princess.

There was knock from the entrance that echoed to the room. "Ah! That must be princess Elsa!" The instructor exclaimed, excited by the royals presence. Anna slightly jump from her spot. She got nervous all over again. _So that's her name. Elsa. Got to remember that. And I'm Andre not Anna, but my goof brother named Andre._ When she looked over to the door. There she was, the princess. Coming inside with one of her personal maid, she assumed. The princess looking down at her path. _Was she nervous as well?_ Once they are a few steps away from each other the princess looked at her, then curtsied not even giving Anna a smile.

Anna was dumbstruck, clearly forgetting that she should move and greet her or even introduce herself. She was staring at the woman in front of her. Fascinated. _Good god now that's a princess._ She's already admiring the princess just by looking at her. Quite a shy princess, that keeps looking down and staring at the floor. Which is in favor of Anna since she really can't stop staring at the girl. She has a pale skin, like she never experienced the sun before. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up into a braided bun and a tiara to top it off. Anna noticed how she is an inch taller than the girl, which also surprised Anna, because it looked like the girl would be taller than her from afar. Thank god I also have my brothers height, it would be weird if I wore heels just to be the same height as him.

Noticing the awkward silence between the two, the instructor did the talking for Anna, "Princess Elsa of Nortain" he gestured to Anna. "This is Prince Andre of Arendelle." Anna then snapped from her trance, that's her cue to do something, and did a quick bow to the princess. _Ugh I must look like an idiot already, sorry Andre._ After the silence that felt like forever. "Shall we begin then?" The instructor immediately said after noticing that the prince wouldn't say anything at all.

* * *

_This is super awkward._ They are now one step closer and facing each other. Minutes had gone by since their introduction and Anna realized that even Elsa didn't give any word to her. And now its time for their turn. The princess looked everywhere except Anna. The obvious distaste plastered on the princess's face. _So they both hate this arrangement, well that's one common for them. Does Andre hate it though? Or he's just to immature to grow up and accept his fate. Well whatever his reasons he'll definitely hate this. He would be marrying a woman who's incapable of speaking._ Anna almost laughed at that thought. _Judging from what I'm representing my brother they would be a perfect couple. The silent King and Queen of Arendelle._ With that Anna couldn't contain her laughter, trying to be quiet as possible. Letting out a laugh with no sounds started to hurt her. Clutching at her sides and squeezing her eyes shut.

"I don't understand what's so funny about this." _Whose voice was that._ A clearing of throat brought back Anna to reality. Opening her eyes she saw the instructor beside her, hands into fists over his mouth, probably the one who cleared his throat. She then looked over at the princess in front of her. Glaring at her with those icy blue eyes and raising an eyebrow at her. Anna shivered. The one she heard was the princess's voice.

"She can speak." Anna said out loud. _Oh god mouth why. _"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I was just thinking, inside my head, well that's what thinking is. Hah. Well I'm quiet as well. And it's awkward." Anna comprehended what she said. "Not that you're awkward! I'm awkward! Being silent like that. You are too. Quiet i mean. B-but that's normal. Since you're a woman and all. Wait, how did it become a normal thing for a woman to be quiet? I'm usually not quiet though. Wait what?" _Please someone help me stop my mouth, my never stopping rambling mouth. _Anna face palmed her face stopping it at her mouth just to shut it. She then brushed her hands through her hair and tried to compose herself. The princess was just boring her eyes on her. Not even giving any positive reaction to the redhead. _Is she disgusted now, why is her face looks like she's disgusted. Great job Anna. You just ruined your brother's reputation. _And for the second time around, the instructor save her. Closing the distance between them.

The princess seemed to know what she's doing. Placing her pale hands to Anna's shoulder. Anna was about to do the same when she realized that she shouldn't. She slowly drag her hands down at the princess. Hovering over her waist, her hand was shaking, anxious of touching the princess. "Prince Andre, your hands please." With that the instructor pushed her hands. She's now touching the princess's waist. She felt the girl tense at her touch. Her other arm was yanked on the other side lifting it just below her shoulders. The princess placed her hands on hers. Anna gasped at the sudden contact. She felt her body tensed as well. Hoping she wouldn't mess this up.

Anna quickly catch up. It wasn't that hard being the man in this dance. Not even stepping or even tumbling over her partner. She didn't even noticed that she's enjoying this too much. Her nervous, rambling, awkward self was gone. From time to time she tries to open up a conversation with the princess, but she was rewarded with short responses. Not even glancing to meet her eyes. _She really hates me._ Anna beamed at the princess, who was focused on their feet. Right now their bodies are inches apart still swaying their way to the music._ Its not like she's the only one who got forced in to this. _That didn't stop Anna from trying though. She still wants the princess to open up a little to her. Be more comfortable around her. She sense that Elsa was probably just putting up this cold attitude of hers. She examined her. Planning on what to do next just for her to display her real self to her.

She noted that Elsa also have freckles in her face. Just a dust of it, no doubt its impossible to see unless you're only a foot away from her. Unlike hers, that got spilled all over her face. All of a sudden she felt insecure about herself. Elsa was apparently the perfect embodiment of a princess. She was graceful, serene, and her posture was perfect. _She's beautiful. _She's basically the one every one expects Anna to be. Not a clumsy, impulsive, droopy and loud princess.

Anna seemed to lost her optimistic personality. Getting a bit jealous of her future sister-in-law. She unconsciously tighten her grip on Elsa's hand and waist. Elsa inhaled sharply at that. And chuckled. _Even her giggles are proper for a princess. Wait what? She's giggling. Why is she giggling?_ She saw Elsa drew away her hand from Anna's shoulder to linger over her lips to suppress her chuckle.

"You have a really feminine hand" Anna swore she felt her blood drained out of her body.

* * *

**A/N:** again forgive me for my poor vocabulary and grammar.


End file.
